dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Tartarus: Blood Stained Palace
Welcome to the home dimension of the one named Dark Prynce! You are now standing in his palace of blood, built off of the blood and souls of demonic intruders. Deep in it's core there is an artifact of immense power that is guarded by illusions and powerful demons. You are here to obtain this artifact so that the ruler of this castle may quell an uprising and merge two dimensions together. Saga Sign Ups *Dark Prynce (his saga) *Hokus (His saga) *Pokus *Orcus *Venator *Silver * Bastion Allara * Sheena Allara * Elicia Allara * Cubia Kuraisaru * Moeru * Kyu Igneel * Melisa * Monarch * Alyra Noveria * Melody Noveria * Zeou Kai * Naikeman * Nero Eien * Madara Scath * Masami Buru * Ryuko * Starr Abraxis * Toko Raine * Bassoon * Silva Asakara * Mirage of Void * Tsurugi Kyousuke Yuji * Jellal Fernandes (Signed as Mystogan) Rewards The number of rewards obtained is determined by user, and how many bosses that user has survived (this could be any number of characters). Normal Saga Rewards You may obtain 2 of these for each boss survives: *Weapon *Magic *Armor *Tier 4.5 ki attack Uber Saga Rewards You may only recieve one of these total, and must have survived a boss: *Free Legendary Character take up a character slot, but can't have 3 Ultimates. Can be applied to an already existing character. *Double Power Shenron Wish any wish from Shenron twice as effective *Permafusion be two characters under the same user, Averaged stats multiplied by 1.5, Averaged Level, Must be within 5 levels of each other, Has 6 sigs chosen from the characters, 3 Ultimates chosen from the characters, levels up Like a normal halfbreed *2 Free Skills [Must have made it to the end of the saga, can only pick two sigs from your current race. Pre-Take Over A giant portal rips open into the Palace as Dark Prynce floats out of it. Standing at the other end with his eyes closed and sweat dripping down is Hokus and when the portal stabilizes they stand and stare at each other. "Ah, sorry about the inconvenience, but we've got trouble to deal with, Hokus." Prynce said after a few seconds. "So I've noticed." Hokus said exhausted, falling to the floor. After a few minutes Bastion appears and Sheena emerges from his shadow "ah good we arent late to the party didnt want to miss this" he notices hokus "uh is he ok?" sheena jsut stands back remaining silent and observing things. "I'm fine Bastion. Just a little tired from holding up this barrier for so long." Hokus said pointing to the door. Monarch floats in flapping his wings. "So fusion buddy here tells me some serious shit is going down." He smirks "Oh hello Bastion, wanna say I didnt expect to see you here but of course I did and it appears you've just had some damn good sex with Hokus based on the appearance of him." He chuckles and grins. "a gentleman never kisses and tells Monarch but i wouldnt have needed some magic earring" he laughs to himself " i shouldn't be surprised your here either always an opportunist when it comes to flaunting your powers" he turns to prynce and Hokus "so what do we expect to face here? As last you spoke of it you were kind of vague" "Demon Lords of immense power that want a powerful artifact I have in this castle that can let them transverse to any dimension they please. Hokus here is doing a good job holding then off, but you guys are supposed to help us kill them. Now then, any questions?" Prynce asks tossing Hokus a Senzu bean. "How Many of these guys are there to break, exactly?" Moeru said, Arriving with Kyu through Instant Transmission. "Well there's the Seven Princes of Hell, plus Hokus' dad Amon, and his boss Astaroth. So, 9 total." Prynce said looking at the barrier. "That's not going to last much longer." "oh thats a lot of challenges well then best make sure we are prepared" Excalibur starts glowing suddenly and intensely "oh whats this something is calling out to her" he heads towards the castle something shoots out it appears to be a glyph inscribed with arcane alchemical runes int bonds to the guard of Excalibur causing its light to erupt "damn thats a boost and a half" as he says this a 2 headed serpent shadow appears to be carrying a small piece of black ribbon inscribed with the same runes she wraps it around her wrist and the shadow entertwines with it pulsating and shifting Sheena smirks "huh Orochi thats quite a find well i'm ready to rock" Monarch smirks "Heh, the magic earing merely helps, make sure you wear it on the right ear though, don't want anyone getting the wrong idea." he chuckles he senses something and a chill runs down his spine a dark energy emitting from a room "Uh excuse me a moment." He floats up to the door and opens it inside is a black sword (Seen on the left) in a stone, blue accents on it glow oddly lighting the room. "So this is the source... the sheer amount of power coming from this blade is... well it's unbelievable." He smirks "And now it belongs to me." he floats up to the sword and pulls it from the stone as he does so a dark purple aura envelops him then dies down and a large wind blows throughout the room then stops. "Woah... I've never been one for melee weapons but merely wielding this blade gives me a whole new level of power. It's amazing..." He keeps the sword in his hand and leaves the room. A girl stood in the background, wearing headphones and listening to music that would be slightly hearable from a distance. A shadow rose out of the ground in front of Hokus, forming into the Phantom Queen Sonata - a blue flame bursting into existence, forming a crown and wings. "Hokus. It's been a while." She glanced towards Dark Prynce briefly, narrowing her eyes, before her expression softened when her gaze returned to Hokus. "Give me the evil eye all you want. I kept my part of this and brought you to your husband, er father, whatever he is to a fusion." Dark Prynce said fishing around the armory after giving Hokus his scythe back. "It sure has darling." Hokus said putting Kurugai on his back and hugging Sonata. A small rift would open up, and Starr would step out. Smiling he would say."Greetings everyone." He would puts his gaze to Sonata, and frown, and briefly say."Mother." Then he would look to Moeru."Hey Moeru, how are you holding up from Xy'rios?" Starr would ask. "It's hardly time for holding grudges against others." Sonata said after the hug, looking at both Starr and Dark Prynce - presumably referring to herself, however. "I have no quarrels with you Sonata." Starr would say, floating over to Moeru. He would looks at Dark Prynce, and frown, then turn his head to Hokus."Ah, hello Hokus. I never got to thank you that one time for bringing Aaron back to Earth for a brief period of time." Starr would say, not referring Aaron as his father. Frowning again, Starr would look to Sonata."I have something for you." He would say, sending a glowing white orb of energy over to her."It's a recent battle, Harmony and I had with Moeru. Xy'rios, the thing I released, has been vanquished." He would say, almost stepping back into the rift."I couldn't let it hurt your planet, or you." He would suck in his breath, and return to Moeru. "Xy'rio-WHAT!?" Sonata shouted in surprise, "You defeated the Silent Shifter!?" She paused briefly, in thought, clearly going over the memories. "You, Bastion, Moeru, and...Mirage. How the hell did you four manage to survive the initial blast!?" "Uhh...Have you forgotten all the battles I've survived so far? It's not like I'm one to go down easily,and that battle was no different from the rest. Oh, Melisa. Can you please stop...being yourself for while?" He said, inddicating the mage standing behind Sonata with a lustful look in her eyes. As he turned to speak with Starr, he felt a presence nearby. Focusing on the source of the power, he forced a burnng red blade to reupt from the ground. "Wow. This looks really nice. Hey, Hokey. What's with all the artifacts around this place?" "How did we survive?" Mirage says, holding a giant scalpel in one hand. "Nanomachines, son." He said and Ryuko's headset suddenly exploded. Prynce just mumbles to himself for a bit before sighing and tossing Sonata a sword that glowed a dim gray. "Here, you could probably use it with that other sword you got there." He would say grabbing his scythe and smiling. "Daddy's back." Hokus would just sigh before looking up as Kurugai Akuma glowed and produced his Earth and Rain ring. "This isn't Limbo, and this isn't really my castle. Sorry Moeru, I don't know what's going on." Starr smiled."To be honest, I have no idea. A better question is how did Mirage survive?.....Did you see the other timelines memories in there?...and the others?" He would shyly ask Sonata. "Nanomachines, son." Mirage repeated to Starr, causing a small firework to explode in his face. Bastion walks over to them "you do know there are strong people here besides you Sonata plus you of all people should know how unpredictable and lucky we can be, although i will admit the blast packed a punch and quite a heavy one. So that thing was the silent shifter? well if it helps it is no more though if harmony hadn't have told us the beings weakness it could have easily gone the other way." he goes to Starr "so you all prepped for this? If things get rough dont be a hero ok theres no shame in being able to walk away." Monarch smirks "Yes Sonata, do try to remember your place dear. Considering who we all are, you're fairly average at best. No need to get above your status you'll only end up embarrassing yourself in front of your superiors." He chuckles. "...Harmony. I keep hearing that name, and apparently I can't even perceive her in my memory or temporal sight..." Sonata mutters, catching the blade Prynce gave her - and grinning. "Oh, what's this? Finale..." She said, giving it a few experimental slashes. "...Yes, this will work well with the Endbringer...good thing I'm only partially demonic, too, I can sense the power this thing has..." She then turned to Monarch, "Don't be ridiculous. Alyra and Melody may be roughly on-par with you, but I am far above any of you right now." She said - clearly she had more than enough power to back up that statement, being a fusion, but a good chunk of that was merely arrogance. Starr would yawn, then hear Monarch's words, before snapping in front of him instantly in a crack of air. "Are you her superior now? Well, you may have Switzerland, but guess what 'King'. She has a PLANET. Not to mention she can go through time, and is more powerful than you in base form, let alone fusing to become Sonata. Now, instead of embarrassing yourself with this little squabble when trying to bring down one of the most, and maybe most powerful warrior here, I suggest you knock it off." Starr would turn around, then slightly turn his head back."Oh, and the only thing average here is your shriveled up ego that will die before you do." Starr would then walk over to Bastion. Monarch would smirk as his words clearly got to Starr and Sonata as planned. "Heheheh. No one asked your opinion kiddo. I don't own Switzerland anymore anyway I gave it up, too much effort. Who needs a country when I am king to all." He smirks. "Alyra and Melody are nothing to me. Putting them both together just makes this attrocity who can't decide if it wants to fuck Hokus or have him read it a bed time story. Now why don't you make yourself useful and make me a cup of tea, it's all your good for. Based on your pathetic powerlevel and your whiney voice it's all you're good for anyway." He chuckles before pushing the blade of Blaster Dark into the ground so it stands up right and he sits in a nearby chair. Starr's eye twitches briefly, then he lets out a quick sigh. He snaps his fingers, as he robs Monarch of something, then turns on his heel to face Monarch."Enjoy life with no penis. You have nothing to fuck yourself with, or does incest with your imbecilic son count?" Starr would turn back around, before saying."Make your own damn tea, you excuse for a Saiyan." A loud explosion would cover Sonata as Alyra and Melody get knocked into the wall. "Then I guess we'll just have to show you how insignificant you are to us!" One of the demons said with his hand outstretched. Hokus and Prynce would dash at the demon and kick him back before nodding to each other. "Listen up everybody! It's time to rock! Hit em hard, hit em fast! And make sure they never get to see their power used wrong again!" They shout together as the final weapons fall from the ceiling and their Scythes glow together. Mirage then slaps Monarch in the face with the giant 1.2 meter scalpel he was holding, following that it, it explodes in his face and then mirage is holding his 3 meter long staff again. Ryuko stands up as her headset was gone and enemies just appeared and summoned both her Scissor Blades and said "Let's rock." and entered a combat stance. Alyra and Melody both got up, and looked at each other, Melody activating her phantasmal flames as Alyra drew the Endbringer and her new weapon, Finale. As the word Rock is spoken a large crash is heard as Toko stood on his rock as though sailing it cascades through a wall "I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I GOT HERE!" He laughs as momentum flings him forward, he hits the ground, rolls forward, and spring up with his hands landing next to Bastion "Hi" he says casually with a straight face, as he draws more and more swords from somewhere "Hows the wife and kids?" he tries not to laugh "Hows the *Snicker* pets?" he bursts out laughing "So who are we fighting, why and who do I hit first?" In the background Silva steps out of the rock, Bassoon does too, they seem to be conversing. Monarch stands up and smirks "About time you got here Toko. You're late the party's just about to begin." He says grabbing Blaster dark and pulling it from the floor. He notices Bassoon and glares at him "Hey buddy. How's taking over the world going? I've conquered a country myself not to mention that city I levelled. Can't say I've heard much from you." He grins. "Anyway we have demons to kill. Bastion. Toko. Lets get to it." Bastion turns Toko around slightly so he is facing the direction of the demons "enemies that direction use many swords so there wont be enemies after sound good to you?" he gives Starr a thumbs up and then flies towards the battle "everyone of novissimus to arms lets bring our faction glory" Bassoon smirks at Monarch "Grow up fly boy" he and Silva head towards Leviathan Toko runs to Satan "I like that Bastion I'mma gonna go get that one" He gestures towards Satan, he ponders "Bastion do you think he is really Satan? Actually I'll ask in a moment" he draws some swords and runs to the battle "Are you really Satan, like the actual one?!" he shouts as he run over to the battle, not really expecting an answer. "Alyra, Starr said something about a hentai involving Sonata and Exsu in another RP, might wanna do something about it." Mirage says out of nowhere. Post Take Over Hokus would drag Astaroth to the room, throwing him into the wall, his body limp like a ragdoll. Alyra and Melody now stood next to Hokus - Melody looked absolutely exhausted, no doubt due to the use of a Phantom Hammer. Hokus would ruffle Orcus' and Melody's heads. "You two did good today." He'd say smiling before Amon walked over. "Good job boy! Now what are you going to do?" Amon would say floating over, seemingly completely fine. "Oh. Healing magic?" Alyra said, interested. "Or just natural regeneration?" Melody, on the other hand, motioned with her hand - Alyra responding by conjuring up a bed - and passing out on said bed. "Natural healing. With some magic I'll admit. You did a number on me Ms.Noveria, Seeker of Time." He said taking her hand and kissing it before bowing. Hokus would be seen sitting down, covering his mouth, blood dripping down his chin. "Just call me Alyra." She replied, smirking, turning to Hokus. "Er, you've got a bit of..." She cut herself off as she charged up a considerable quantity of magic and casted a Rejuvenation - essentially an uber-powered heal - spell on Hokus. Amon would just chuckle, lowering his hand. "I think I know where your daughter gets her risk taking on her power." He'd say as Hokus got up and punched him. "All this time, and not one letter? Seriously dad, how was I supposed to know this pushover got you to work him?" Hokus would say angrily. Astaroth moved his head slightly, sticking his tongue out at Hokus, before getting kicked in the face by Prynce. "Alright guys, time to rest up. Going back is going to need a lot of energy." "Not with this, at least." Alyra said, smirking - holding up a Centauri Imperium Rift Device. "What, you thought'd I'd come here with no way of returning?" "You thought that would take you back home? It might, but it might not be the home you want to go to. This isn't line time travel Seeker, it's not even like the dimensional travel you're used to. But if you want to test your luck, go ahead." Prynce would say sitting down, closing his eyes. "Normally, you'd be right. Of course, most people with a Rift Device don't have an anchor on the other end...or a thread tying them to it." Alyra replied, "I can use my own timeline as a path back to someone with power - in this case, Lucien. A safe path, at that...well, as safe as these devices can be." "How will you survive the void? There's no time, no space, and almost no safe way through. Or will your magic save you?" Prynce would ask, eyes still closed looking at Alyra's clustered timeline. "She'll have me." Hokus would say wrapping his arm around Alyra. "Or do you not trust in My abilities?" "No." Prynce said opening his eyes. "Sorry, but you're not the same as me." "You're right Prynce." He'd say, flames erupting from one arm. "I'm stronger." "No time and no space?" Alyra said, grinning. "I've walked in the timeless realm of Oblivion, and seen the madness of the Web of Time firsthand. The void of Rift Space is nothing to me." Prynce just sighs. "Fine, you actually seen safer with all of your family, rather than just Hokus however." He says giving up on them. "Focus on your dimension, the anchor, and most importantly, yourself. The void can wipe your memory, but before you go I have a question. What is your real name Halphas?" Hokus tenses up, a slight pain in his head. "Haven't had to use that name in a while..." he'd say. "Halphas Orcus Kroni Uvall Samael." Amon said walking through his own rift. "Later kiddo." "Shall we begin, then?" Alyra said, holding the Rift Device forward. When no one protested, it activated, the glowing purple Rift forming almost instantly. The other end was filled with darkness, and electricity crackled around the device - and Alyra's hand. Finally, the other end lit up - the Toliman Academy on Earth. "The Rift will be open as long as it needs to." She said, slinging Melody over her shoulder - and stepping through. Orcus would go through, disappearing for a few minutes, Before reappearing at the academy. Hokus following soon after. "Took you guys long enough, with all that tether bull..." Moeru said, appearing outside the Academy. He had long since the battle finished left, having Melisa open a portal into hell, from which he simply used instant transmission to reach Earth again. "I was just about ready to pull you guys back by your ears. I mean seriously, whats with this competition between you three?" He said, referring to Alyra, Hokus, and Prynce. "Now where is he?" Ryuko says, taking a quick look around. She had both her swords drawn and was intent on finding someone that was in the area. Mirage says "Dupedoo." and opens his ??? Door before returning to Sector 00.